


Trust

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're dating Chris and find a pair of handcuffs in his nightstand. Right away you plan a fun night for the two of you.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine finding a pair of handcuffs in Chris' nightstand and immediately making plans to use them that night](http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/123100803071).

You had been dating Chris for a few months, and while you were really happy with him, your sex life was a little...bland. It wasn't bad -- no, you didn't think that Chris could ever be bad at sex, but it just wasn't what you expected.

You were in his bedroom, searching through his nightstand drawer, looking for a pen. You couldn't find any when you wanted them, and you had been all over the house looking for one. You knew that Chris did some work in his room sometimes, so you went in there looking for one. What you found instead, however, surprised you.

Way back in the top drawer was a pair of handcuffs, and what you assumed was the key to them sitting next to them. You wondered what he used them for, since you'd never seen him take them out of the nightstand, but an idea was already formulating in your mind. You were making plans.

Since Allison had gone to college, the apartment was quiet, as it was usually just you and Chris there at night. After the two of you ate dinner that night, you led him into his bedroom. You push him up against the closed door once you're inside, and you lean up, placing a kiss on his lips.

He was into it, which you knew he would be, and he leaned down just a little to deepen the kiss. He cupped your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone, as he licked into your mouth. You could still taste the beer he had for dinner on his tongue, but mixed with his other taste, the taste that was just pure _Chris_ , it tasted good. You loved it and wanted more. 

You could feel Chris start to move you, to back you up towards the bed, but that wasn't going to do, not for what you had planned. Breaking the kiss, the two of you stand there, and you start to remove his clothes, and then yours. Once you were both naked, you start backing him up towards the bed.

You maneuver him so he's on the bed on his back, and you're leaned over him, still kissing him. He's so into kissing you that you know he's never going to see this coming, and before he even realizes what's happening, he hears the cuffs click. He breaks the kiss and looks above him at the headboard.

"What's this?" he asks you.

"I found them today, and I thought it'd be kinda hot to use them," you answer him, leaning down to kiss him once more. This time the kiss is short, as Chris is the first to break it.

"Well, now that you have me," he said, watching you closely, "what are you going to do with me?"

You lick your lips and then place another kiss on his lips, kissing down his body, down his chest, over his stomach, and venture south. You kiss him everywhere except where he wants you right now, and he groans in frustration when you take your mouth away from him and look up at him.

"C'mon, Y/N, don't tease me," he says, and he makes a noise that you would definitely classify as whining. You lick your lips as you watch him.

"Chris, tell me what you want," you say softly. "I can't give you what you want until you tell me what it is."

He sees your smirk, so he knows that you're just teasing him further, but doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he just says, "You know what I want, Y/N. I can tell that you know, just judging by the look on your face."

You grin as you reach out and stroke him to hardness, which didn't take much, and then you lean down and lick a stripe up his cock. You've always loved the way that he tastes, so it isn't a hardship to do this for him. You take him in your mouth, taking him all the way down until you can feel him hit the back of your throat.

You start to suck him off in earnest, knowing that he's always loved your enthusiasm, and hollow out your cheeks as you suck. You can hear him jingle the cuffs, like he's trying to get himself free, but you know there's nothing in his hunter training that could make him magically get out of the handcuffs without a key.

"You need to pull off, Y/N," he groans out just a few moments later. "I'm so close, I'm gonna cum."

You lick one more stripe up his cock before pulling off and pull a condom out of the top drawer of his nightstand. You know you're wet enough, you've been wet enough since before you started this, so you rip open the foil packet with your teeth and roll it down and over his length.

You climb on top of him, rubbing your pussy over his length but not doing anything else until he growls in frustration. You love teasing him like this, even though most of the time he gets annoyed with you, because when you tease him, the sex is so much better. You lick your lips and decide to take pity on him and ease down on his length slowly.

Chris is a little bigger than anyone you've ever slept with before, so every time always feels like the first time, and you love the feeling of the stretch that comes with sex with him. You pause for a moment, giving yourself a few moments to adjust to his size, before you start to move.

"Oh, God," you say, it coming out in a half-moan. "Chris, oh God, you feel so fucking good inside of me. I love it."

He groans at that. Chris isn't a big talker during sex, but he especially likes it when you talk dirty. It gets him off like nothing else.

"Tell me how it makes you feel," he says to you, surprising you just a little that he's prompting you. That isn't what he normally does.

"So fucking good," you say. "I love the way your cock stretches me; the feeling is absolutely amazing."

He groans as you speed up just a little, starting to ride him in earnest. He moves his arms again, like he's forgotten that they're being held down by the handcuffs, and then he groans out, "C'mon, Y/N, let me out of these. I want to touch you."

"You are touching me," you tease him just a little bit. He growls at that.

You speed up just a little, and then he takes you by surprise.

"You're asking for a world of trouble," he says, it coming out as a moan. "Just wait until you get me out of these things. You're going to be sorry."

You reach down and finger your clit as you ride him in earnest. You're so close you can practically taste it, and you know by the way that he's acting that he's not going to be very far behind you.

Your orgasm takes you a little by surprise, as you weren't expecting it to come as fast as it did, and you cum around him. He lets out a soft noise and you know by the look on his face that he just came as well.

You lean down to kiss him on the lips, and then grab the key to the handcuffs, unlocking them and taking them off of him. He rubs his wrists and then says, "You're lucky I love you, or else you would have never gotten away with this. But watch out. You have no idea what I'm going to do to you."

You smirk as he disposes of the condom and lies down next to you, "Believe me, I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
